xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/The history of the infinite multyvers
Ancient Egyptian origins Secrets of the Cathars human history in the ancient secrets of the flower of life 1 The holy book of Atlantis Simplified history The anunnaki made mega-city's to genetically modify and create humans to mine xen gold. Ninhursag and Enki created humans on Atlantis. Xenplexians and the creation of Atlantis Poseidon(Enki) was one of the rulers of Atlantis and he had 10 children the first ten kings of Atlantis (five pairs of twins) with Cleito(human form of Ninhursag) that ruled Atlantis. The ten kings were human xenplexian hybrids and were human angels(naacals). Some of the descendants of the human xenplexian hybrids are the cather. The xenplexians created the human xenplexian hybrids to create a very spiritual being to reincarnate apart of Mother arc(Ninhursag) the reincarnation will be a descendant of the 10 kings of atlantis. Some of the human xenplexian hybrids became the 150 xen families that rule the committee of 300(illuminati) and are descendants of the 150 families that rule the xenplexian empire. The 150 families are descendants of and are ruled by 12 families ruled by Virgos sisters 8 of the sisters are the 8 Empress of the xenplexian empire. The 12 Hebrew tribes are descendants of the 10 kings of Atlantis and the 12 families. Dark morpher's rise The anunnaki empire was destroyed after the war in heaven because 1/3 of the anunnaki empire split away and became the draconian empire. The draconian empire is ruled by the dark morpher empire(previously the Martian empire before it turning 100% dark by the Lucifer experiment) that is ruled by Enlil(satan). Enlil created the dark humans to rule the illuminati they are the descendants of the nephilim(half human half draconian/dark mist) they are the 150 dark families that rule the committee of 300(illuminati) and are descendants of the 150 families that rule the dark morphr empire. the 150 dark families are the dark human empire and are the god slaying core. the infinite empire galactic federation(god slaying core) is a major Multidimensional organization that controls significant areas of the infinite multyvers. The Federation government(god slaying core) appears to be served and also ruled by the dark mists. Xenplexians and Atlantis The anunnaki empire was ruled by the dark morpher's and the God's/Angel's/Etherian's(xenplexians also known as the pleiadians) and those bits of the annunaki created Atlantis which is the garden of Eden and was a empire that was a mega city ruled by an Angel/God called Ninhursag(Isis/Virgo/Ki/Gaia). The war in heaven Enlil(Lucifer) tried to kill god and replace him and recreate the infinite multyvers. Enlil lost the war and became Satan. Enlil tried taking over Nibiru(one of the home planets of the anunnaki) when the dark morphers invaded Babylon(megacity) ruled by Enki(Ra/physical god יהוה) and Atlantis they successfully took over Atlantis and started taking over the earth. Isis moved back to the capital city of Lemuria and Mu and then moved back to Babylon to set up a plan with Enki to take over the planet to defeat Enlil. After the war the planet was split between the dark morphers and the Xenplexians Cathar The Cathars were a part of the Essenes, Christos Templars and formed the group embodiment to protect the Mother God principle, the female principle of both Mother arc and Christos-Sophia, the chalice principle, all that was female principle was a part of the Arc of the Covenant and the ability to open the planetary stargates. Portions of the Cosmic Mother Universal Body language is called the Cathar. In the Cathar body are multiple languages, and creational code that is the Universal Mother’s creational principle. The return of Mother arc and return of the Christos-Sophia to the earth to reclaim her role in creation has a direct Cathar relationship to the earth. The Cathar lineage is to return the god source field to the Arc Creation Codes and Mothers Universal Body to function in the physical earth plane through the embodied human. Luciferian Rebellion One of the heightened events of Enemy Patterning buried in our cellular memory history is that of the Luciferian Rebellion which reached its apex during the end of the Atlantian Cataclysm Root Race (human evolution) cycle. From the Guardian perspective this was the end result of our last Aeon or Astrological Age, approximately 26,000 years ago by our human timeline measurement. What resulted in our Atlantian Cataclysm evolution experiment was quite a traumatizing cataclysm that set the events into motion as to what humans would experience in the next Aeon cycle. The last 26,000 years have been a dark cycle of evolution and planetary "rule". This is the current age of (de)evolution that is now coming to completion now and through 2012. With the recent timeline intersection, a large chunk of this cellular history has been playing out in our hologram and therefore our lives. We are able to complete this "enemy patterning" now via these new evolutionary intersections. Through the energetic enslavement of the Seraphim consciousness, the Fallen Angelic were bound to play out the program of the Luciferian Rebellion as the Sons of Belial. And so they played their part as dictated by the planetary grid structures. This was further capitalised by off planet sources. Atlantis Timeline During the Atlantian Cataclysm and what is known as the Luciferian Rebellion about 26,000-30,000 years ago, this is when the planetary star gates, the planetary grids became controlled by the NAA Controlling races such as the Reptilians and the Draconians. And this grid became, during this time, under the control of these beings who used these grids for reversed purposes. NAA Invasion When our Planetary Logos was invaded and corrupted by the Reptilian Controllers (Archons) of the NAA, the planet and our race were impacted dramatically. It meant we were no longer free to create and evolve as per the original Blueprint of our intended creation, and we had no memory of what had happened to us. We were recycled through continual reincarnation into the Astral Plane with no memory of the past lives, who we really are, where we are going, or what our real relationship is to God and what humanities “purpose” actually is. Over time most of us lost our feeling connection to our Soul Matrix and we became numb to the pain in order to survive in anti-human based structures. What has happened to our planet is not human, it is “alien” to the true nature of humanity. Planetary Stargate Systems Planetary Gates are the Earth’s connection points into the Galactic and Universal Stargate Systems. They were once sealed off and closed, but now these Stargates are progressively opening during the Ascension Cycle. The organic Planetary Stargate System or Universal Tree of Life Templar opening has been damaged from NAA abuse from the Negative Aliens collaboration to control the earth. Causation of Luciferian Rebellion During the end of 2nd Seeding the Draconians started breeding with Humans and a race called NEPHILIM was created. This was not agreed upon to genetically tamper with the human race and the Elohim would not let this race walk on or be on the Earth. This created a Conflict and another War broke out. This created the war with the Draconians(Luciferian forces) and the Anunnaki and Sirian Anunnaki Hybrids. The Nephilim Wars ended this seeding attempt and we reorganized for the next Evolutionary Round where the Luciferian Rebellion occurred in the Atlantian timelines. Dark Races All the dark races in the infinite multyvers are ruled by Enlil. The dark races are 100% dark because of the Lucifer experiment which made them a duality consciousness race. The dark races have: *Placed their bases on points of the ley lines/consciousness grids to try taking over the earth and the humans consciousness *Uses spiritual symbols in their satanic rituals in the illuminati and Freemasons to make the spiritual symbols look satanic *They have pretended to be guardian angels, spirit guides etc... to attack people and make most new age info look satanic The dark races are also known as the NAA Abbreviation - Negative Alien Agenda or Negative Aliens Archon Group. *Negative Alien Agenda or NAA The NAA can be best understood as a Psychopathic personality or identity profile with a Lack of Empathy that has no feelings of remorse. Negative Aliens These are extradimensional and interdimensional beings that have lost their Consciousness connection to god source and are utilizing humans and other beings as their food source (siphon life force like a parasite) to live thousands of years. They do not have access to incarnate into human bodies so they covet human bodies and they want to take them over or use them in the future. They do not have emotions as humans have but are highly intelligent as they are working on higher mind principles than the human Three Layers of Ego. They are similar to a Mad Scientist that manipulates and genetically modify human beings, similarly as a farmer interested in gaining more resources out of his herd of cattle on the farm. They consider humans an investment in their energy resource portfolio. The NAA can be best understood as a Psychopathic or Sociopathic personality or identity profile with a Lack of Empathy that has no feelings of remorse and no caring towards human beings. They regard human beings as inferior, stupid and many times use forms of mockery to create intentional harm for their own amusement. These beings have been manipulating the human world of affairs for thousands and thousands of years, since the Atlantian Cataclysm for their own purposes. These are inter-dimensional and extra dimensional beings known as Fallen Angelic in ancient history and they use many technological manipulation methods to Mind Control and negatively manipulate the future direction of the human race. The War Over God The Fallen Ones started to infect their diseased minds with the Mental Laws they created as falsely masked Universal Truths. To make this actualized in physical they cultivated their human and non-human contacts into alliances that would serve these agendas. The Fallen Ones infected the God-King lineages of the planet and replaced beliefs of sovereignty and freedom as Universal Truth to concepts of Hierarchical Enslavement, genetic discrimination and karmic retribution. As they proclaimed and defended themselves as the True God Creator, the War over God and God’s Natural Laws became the main power conflict in our system. These False Gods in their corrupt actions to have dominion and control over others imprinted the Mental Laws with the dark archetype of the False Gods. These Fallen Ones (Fallen Angelic races) are the consortium of Negative Aliens promoting their human enslavement and control agenda NAA on earth, as well as the Imposter Spirit forces that make up both Satanic force and Luciferian forces. Reptilian Hierarchy Extraterrestrials that are hybridized with Reptilian based genetics operate in strict hierarchical systems of rank and defer to their superior groups. The Dracos or Draconians from Alpha Draconis are in command of earth-based subterranean reptilians who respect their superiors in the belief system that the Dracs are those who hold "ownership" over earth and human beings. Draco Reptilians view themselves as the most intelligent species in the Universe. The Alpha Draconis Draco have a "Royal Class" that appear to be lighter colors, white Skinned scales with winged appendages, and are about two to three times the size of an average human, and very muscular. They are quite menacing and tyrannical, showing little mercy to an entity of their own race that they think has defied their orders or responsibilities to manage their "earthly resources". Earth-based reptilians appear to be in command over EBE or biological entities known as small Grays. The Reptilians have developed high psionic abilities, which they use for mind controlling other entities, and do not have an emotional body or soul body. The known reptilian races on earth appear to have made a variety of cooperative agreements with the higher ranks of human government and military, which have resulted in shadow government black projects, such as Secret Space Programs, MILABS and the creation of military industrial complex to experiment and exploit alien based technologies and craft that they have been given access through their cooperation. Dracs are a extremely militant, misogynistic and warring species that are very involved in controlling the Power Elite, financial, pharmaceutical and banking institutions, promoting war and killing through increasing militarization, poverty consciousness, human enslavement programming, religious violence, terrorism, and the harvesting of humanities DNA though abduction and experimentation, as well as other species they have under their control. NAA Invasion When our Planetary Logos was invaded and corrupted by the Reptilian Controllers (Archons) of the NAA, the planet and our race were impacted dramatically. It meant we were no longer free to create and evolve as per the original Blueprint of our intended creation, and we had no memory of what had happened to us. We were recycled through continual reincarnation into the Astral Plane with no memory of the past lives, who we really are, where we are going, or what our real relationship is to God and what humanities “purpose” actually is. Over time most of us lost our feeling connection to our Soul Matrix and we became numb to the pain in order to survive in anti-human based structures. What has happened to our planet is not human, it is “alien” to the true nature of humanity. Luciferian Rebellion One of the heightened events of "enemy patterning" buried in our cellular memory history is that of the Luciferian Rebellion which reached its apex during the end of the Atlantian Root Race (human evolution) cycle. From the Guardian Founder Races perspective this was the end result of our last Aeon or Astrological Age, approximately 26,000 years ago by our human timeline measurement. What resulted in our Atlantian evolution experiment was quite a traumatizing cataclysm that set the events into motion as to what humans would experience in the next Aeon cycle. The last 26,000 years have been a dark cycle of evolution and planetary "rule" from the Negative Aliens that formed the NAA strategies for human enslavement and trapping Consciousness. Luciferian Imposter Spirit's(Demons) is the Luciferian or Satanic Spirit's which promotes false light authority and anti-life architecture through deception, lies of omission, manipulation with malice to promote intentional harm, death or destruction to serve there selfish personal agenda. These anti-life belief systems are the basis which forms the Negative Ego and was manifested out of the predator mind of the Belial Group or Orion Group. Saturn illuminati worship Some of the satanic gods(warlords of the dark morpher empire) are on Saturn and are worshiped by the illuminati and Freemasons Luciferian Rebellion Through the energetic enslavement of the Seraphim consciousness, the Fallen Angelic were bound to play out the program of the Luciferian Rebellion as the Sons of Belial. And so they played their part as dictated by the planetary grid structures. This was further capitalised by off planet sources. Luciferian Attributes The Luciferian Attributes and Impostor Spirit Qualities (STS or Service to Self Agenda) These are general energetic qualities of the Luciferian Spirit and its archetypes that one will find driving the motivation of the Negative Ego False Light systems: *Cloaks itself within the authority of False Father God archetypes to manipulate through domination and control while shapeshifting its outward appearance in both physical genders. *Siphons spiritual light and rapes the Mother's Holy Spirit through the feminine principle with Vengeance and Self-righteousness. *Through False Parent Archetypes it can only use the Negative Ego constructs to produce false spiritual light for its creations. *False Light is temporary and has to be consistently replenished through stealing or vampirising from others inner resources of Light, primarily covets the Mothers Holy Spirit therefore misogynistic. *Has hatred and disdain for the power of the Mother's spiritual principle. *Deception, manipulation and vampirism of others are its theme to survive within promoting chaos, confusion and ambiguity. *Self-aggrandisement of personal leadership role through its negative ego compels it to abuse power and authority believing the innocent are stupid to be led deceptively and controlled. *Promotes false hierarchy for domination and control through promotion of hive mind mentality. (Hive mind is carry out group orders and do not question authority) *Becomes hostile and violent when its authority or power is questioned. *Uses inner and outer violence to promote its agenda and will sacrifice others easily for its own selfish motivations. *Skillful to use manipulation techniques to avoid transparency, accountability to actions which is to continually deceive others through a divide and conquer strategy. Satanic Satanism is based on the manipulation of energy and consciousness through Mind Control, deception, Possession and is many times ritual based SRA. These deeply sick rituals (such as Blood Sacrifice in war and killing, Pedophilia) create an energy field, a vibrational frequency, which connects the consciousness of the participants to the NAA group (i.e. reptilians) and other Consciousness energies in the lower fourth dimension. This is the dimensional field, also known as the lower astral to many people, which resonates to the frequency of low vibrational emotions like fear, guilt, shame, hatred and so on. When a SRA ritual focuses these emotions, as Satanism does, a powerful connection is made with the lower fourth dimension, the NAA, Fallen Angelics or reptilians. These are some of the 'demons' which these rituals have been designed to summon and feed since the NAA invasion occurred. The term Imposter Spirit is the Luciferian or Satanic Spirit which promotes false light authority and anti-life architecture through deception, lies of omission, manipulation with malice to promote intentional harm, death or destruction to serve its selfish personal agenda. These anti-life belief systems are the basis which forms the Negative Ego and was manifested out of the predator mind of the NAA and Orion Group. Satanic Agenda Mind Control frequencies and forms of Electronic harassment generate bio-neurological impairment in the human body, which reverse and confuse brain signals. Satan is a Colossal Parasite It is true that Satanic forces have spread aggressively on the earth through the NAA's promotion of Satanic Ritual Abuse, militarization and Violent Religions. It is important to remember that Satanic and Luciferian hierarchies are nothing more than parasites. They need this creation to exist and they exalt themselves in their parasitism and possession of humanity and the earth. They inherently hate humans and desire to spread agony and misery, as they feed on human pain. As we free our mind from alien mind control and alien gods, we must remember this important point as a part of developing our strength and purity. As spiritually mature humans, we have to rise from the invaders terrorist ideology of human persecution and know that we are divine humans connected to eternal truth and eternal light through the God self within. Humanity holds the power of that truth spirit of God inside each of us. Each person must claim this truth and never let it go or give it up to anything or anyone. The truth spirit has the power to liberate these Fallen Angelics, earthly forces, and Imposter forces from their bondage to the prison wardens, the Satanist and Luciferian forces of the NAA. Satanic forces pretending to be the Mother goddess The interdimensional aliens in the Orion Group, such as the Black Sun Dragon Moth(Dragon Moth or Omicron Draconians are one of the factions behind the Orion Group) have primarily used the Reversal Mother principle of Satanism to spread their war and blood sacrifice ideology on the earth. Those ideologies that endorse religious wars, genocide, eugenics, pedophilia, killing for God as a blood sacrifice, are specifically generated by the satanic collectives. Alpha Draconis/Orion Group The direction of life force through the NRG Grids is hierarchical and managed by the Alpha Draconis system in the Orion Constellation, however multiple conflicts exist within the system and the fight for its resources exist among many species, the reptilian and draconian levels of contingents. There is a vast system of bottom feeders and defectors. The Orion Group is a Satanic force that has a predatorial ideology that uses females as slaves or breeders, while seeking territorial dominion on other planets within their warring and killing culture. Their position in the NAA and its consortium of Negative Aliens is called the Black Sun Program. They are a predator force with a predator mind which is mainly responsible for creating much of the Negative Ego in humanity through Mind Control programming and they have introduced financial and debt enslavement to planet earth through the banking cartels. Dracos species are potentially capable of shape-shifting and have extremely developed Psionic abilities, which allow them to possess or enter bodies through consciousness projection. Category:Blog posts